Ignored by my family until 31 years later
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: I stood in front of them looking shocked at what John said about me handing a machine part to Paradigm i tried to explain but they totally ignored me making run away into the arms of my new father Paradigm but 31 years later my family come looking for me to build a relationship with me but i not having it follow my adventures as i become a expect thief Waterfall x Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned by my family until 31 years later

Chapter 1 being totally ignored I run away at four years old

My cries as a newborn baby came into the world i was handed to a beautiful woman who i used to call mother until she and my family ignored me as i was a threat to them making me run into the loving arms of Paradigm who i called father who gene-slammed me into a Great white shark and got me a education even a great job but back to my story so several days later Mum was fully rested so she took me to her house which was like a prison to me when a man meet us at the entrance she said " Don't bother bonding with her she is a slave that will serve us understand?."

The man smacked her across the face shocking her completely he said " How dare you say that about my daughter Mary she is not a slave understand".

With that he took me out of her arms making her snarl at him so he left her on the doorstep and took me up to the nursery and placed me in the cot and whispered " Nice to meet you Soar i am your father Robert Bolton it is really nice to meet you".

With that he left me to sleep in peace but Mary came in and said " You think you are going to be accepted here Soar well you are wrong you are a slave and will never be a part of this family i will make sure of that sleep happily while you can".

So when i was able to walk and talk the happy atmosphere around me changed mother flung some dirty clothes at me and barked " Put them on Slave now your chores around the house as my slave will begin as of now you will never be accepted in this family as i told your brothers that you are not their full sister now get to work".

I had tears in my eyes but i nodded so she sent me to work outside in the baking hot sun until a zooming sound overhead caught my attention and some object from one of flying machines fell onto the ground in front of me so i kept it in case the owner came looking for it so i got on with my work and did a pretty good job which made mother even more angry but Father saw me working in the garden seeing the clothes i wore made him snap altogether he stormed over to mother and punched her in the stomach making her gasp in pain he dragged her inside when a man in a purple cloak came over with some strange looking creatures and bent down to me and asked " Excuse me did you happen to have an object in your possession young lady?."

I nodded and handed the object over to the man who hugged me shocking me completely and gave me shocking me even more $ 50 saying " Thats for you for keeping this object safe for me by the way is the man of the house in i need to speak with him?."

I nodded and pointed to the open door hearing the arguing people made us winch so he asked me what my name was so i told him everything to his shocked looks just then my brothers came strolling up i made a signal at them to the eldest nodding in response to me so they headed inside to stop the argument which only became worse i heard Professor Bolton shriek " Why don't you tell them the truth Mary or i will do it about your little slave."

Hearing Mary snarl but it was a different snarl with what i was used to it was one of fear when i heard my eldest Brother ask " Tell us what truth about Soar?."

But before Mr Bolton could speak Mary said " She is your father's child of another woman thats the truth about Soar".

Mr Bolton snarled at her but to his dismay his sons believed Mrs Bolton over him shouting at him " You mean that brat out there is from an affair you had with another woman dad how dare you well she is nothing to us at all".

4 years later

I was busy doing my chores when i saw the eldest John as they called him watching me but i knew my place so i returned to my work catching him off guard for some reason so with my work finished inside the house i got my hat complete with water and headed outside to do the gardening which i was proud of as i was growing vegetables for Mary Bolton as she was entering the Vegetable competition when John came out and said " " You really look a lot like mum by the way well i better get back inside".

Soon with the gardening finished i returned back inside where i stopped everyone was staring at me with Mrs Bolton smirking at me for some reason i said " What's up everyone?."

John shouted at me " WHAT'S UP I FIND OUT YOU GAVE PARADIGM A VITAL MACHINE PART SEVERAL YEARS AGO HOW DARE YOU DO THAT WELL YOU CAN GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE".

I stood there in shock but i tried to explain but everyone ignored me making my eyes well up with tears so i fled unaware that Robert Bolton had seen everything so he texted Paradigm who immediately went out to find me as it had started to lash down he and his minions soon found several minutes later hiding under a tree in the park soaked to the skin.

I looked up at him i speed into his arms and broke down sobbing he said " I'm sorry about what happened if you want i can be your new father if you like and my minions will be your new big brothers if you come with me i will have to gene-slam you into a great white shark and be given a new name so do you accept this?."

I looked at him he was offering me a new life, a new identity away from being a slave to a normal human being well a gene-slammed human being i nodded looking unafraid i said " I like the name Waterfall father".

He nodded approving of the name so we all headed back to his base where i was strapped into a water container with a great white shark swimming in the other tank and he began the process but i wasn't afraid then several minutes later the container around broke spilling water also myself onto the floor where i began to writhe until someone lifted me onto their legs i looked up at the giant Swordfish creature who was holding me as i began to transform in which my hands were turning into claws, My human teeth were falling out to be replaced with shark fangs, a tail was growing from my bottom end , my fin was coming out of my back then lastly my hair fell out then as the transformation began it stopped the Swordfish asked "Are you alright now little sister?."

I nodded and snuggled into the Swordfish who chuckled and said " My name is Slash, this lobster beside me is called Slobster , the squid is called Killimari, and the combine creature over there is called Reepteel nice to meet you Waterfall".

I smiled then yawned looking sleepy so Father picked me up gently and took me to my new room where i fell asleep peacefully without any bad dreams disturbing me.

What new adventures awaited me tomorrow well only time will tell


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned by my family until 31 years later

Chapter 2 Meeting Sonic and becoming a master thief at 7 years old

Waterfall's new life with Paradigm was going great so he said to her " Waterfall my little seven year old thief i am needing some parts but the Street sharks have them so you need to go with stealth and caution alright?."

Waterfall nodded so she slipped into the Bolton household it was night time and went to the garage where they kept the parts that Paradigm was needing and found what she was looking for so she sneaked back out and decided to blow their garage up so she poured oil down the garage walls and threw a match then pelted away into the night as the garage exploded in a loud and roaring fire and hearing the sirens of Fire engines whizzing past her on her way home when she meet a young boy who was also running away from somewhere the both of them blushed when they saw each other so they pelted towards Paradigm's lair.

Back at the Street sharks home they were helping the fireman put out the fire in the now destroyed garage with Mary Bolton helping them Robert Bolton however was watching all this with a smirk on his face as he knew who had done this and he wasn't angry with Soar but rather pleased about her handy work so he texted Paradigm saying " Nice handy work from Soar or has she got a new name if she keeps this stealing streak up she will become a legend in the thief underworld".

Paradigm heard his phone beeping and saw the text and smirked so he texted back " Well put my friend and Soar is now called Waterfall and is now a great white shark as part of her new life here oh she is back and brought a boyfriend with her as well adios my old friend."

Waterfall came in with a boy and they were holding hands so Paradigm smiled and said " Welcome home my little thief and who is this may i ask?."

The young boy said " My name is Sonic sir nice to meet you"

Paradigm said " Nice to meet you Sonic my name is Paradigm let me guess you are on the run from someplace where you were treated badly i suspect?."

Sonic said " Yes i am i am actually a prince but i was treated like a slave by my family as i am the rightful heir but my brother was made king and i was thrown aside and got treated like a slave as my mother never told anyone about me only saying that i was a slave for them."

(My pov)

I hugged Sonic saying " That's awful but you are really handsome Sonic would you like to be my boyfriend and also become a great white shark and Paradigm can become your father if that is alright with you".

He smiled at me so we both kissed so a few minutes later he was strapped inside a water chamber and was fused with a great white sharks and he transformed in my arms we kissed while he was transforming his teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs, his hands were turning into claws, his tail was coming out of his back his fin was coming out of his back and lastly his hair fell out of his head as he grew outward then it stopped and he was no longer human he was a mutant great white shark and boy wasn't he handsome so father said " I will call you whirlpool how do you like that?."

He smiled and said " I love that name very much now you two get some sleep alright you have had a busy day.

So the both of us went to bed wondering what the future will hold for us both


End file.
